A Night To Forget
by Blondezilla90
Summary: One Shot: Who'd have thought that one paticular liquid could harm you that way.


**Title:** A Night To Forget  
**Author:** Blondezilla90 aka Kathy  
**Timeline:** Sets after Season 6  
**Raiting:** T  
**Pairing:** Reba/Brock  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or Reba, I wish I would tho.  
**Summary: **Who'd have thought that one paticular liquid could harm you that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reba woke up in her bed and as she opened her eyes, a horrible headache spread through her brain. Immediately her eyes closed again and she let out a deep groan in disapproval. It took her a couple of minutes to try to open her eyes again, with no success. A sunshine was creeping it's way through the blinds on her window, intensifying the pain that was already clouding her brain. While she laid back and presses her fingers against her temples, Reba tried to figure out why exactly she was having a headache. Her brain seemed to only semi work and every time she tried to use it, a shot of pain rushed through her veins so she simply massaged her temples and tried to relax for a few minutes.

There was only one horrible, ugly, stupid monster, that could have caused so much mystery.

"Alcohol," Reba mumbled, vivid memories of the past night of Brock's birthday party coming back to her strained mind. Talking made it all worse and Reba sighed and groaned yet again, giving no further thought about it or making a sound for that matter. It wasn't until her sheet was down to her waist that she noticed the cold air hitting her bare back. A Shiver went down her spine and as on cue a hand moved her sheets.

Bare skin was laying under Reba's finger tips, so she sat up quickly and forced her eyes open, ignoring the hammering of pain in her brain. She quickly adjusted her eyes to the light and searched for the mirror across the room, gasping in shock as she saw herself. Her hair was wildly standing up, her make up was smeared and as it seemed, she was half naked. She bit her lip and lifted the sheets, gasping in shock. She was completely naked.

The feeling of panic crept up in Reba's body and she quickly looked around, noticing all of her clothes scattered around the room. She sighed and let her head sink down. The pain the alcohol was causing along with the mixture of panic caused the pain in her head to grow. She took again care of her temples, trying to figure out what had happened last night. Something must have happened with someone, because obviously she looks like it.

There were a lot of guys at the party. Mainly other dentists he knew from conventions or worked in the same area. Memories were slowly coming back to her, as she remembered Hugh Jones, one of Brock dentists friends, who was hitting on her all night. Reba groaned. He was an arrogant jerk, a type she disliked highly. More flashes came back to her, flashes of Hugh handing her one whine after another. Reba felt the sudden urge to throw up, so she quickly moved the blanket aside and rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh my god...," she rasped out as something else came to her mind and she quickly rummaged through her drawer. She took out a case and ripped it open, looking at the small tray of pills inside of it. She looked at the days and dropped the tray that contained her birth control pills. Every single pill was missing up to Thursday night. Friday and saturday were still inside and today was sunday. The feeling of sickness grew as Reba plopped down on the toilet, holding her belly.

She felt like having a panic attack, so she made her wait to the shower and turned it on. She stepped under the water and sighed as the hot liquid ran down her body. She leant her body against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position, hugging her legs tightly as silent tears made their way down her cheeks, hiding under the water that was raining down on her. She wasn't able to believe she had been that stupid.

xxxxxxx

Suppressing feelings was always something Reba did during a personal crisis. She did it during her divorce with Brock, while Cheyenne had a baby with seventeen. Even when Brock and Barbra Jean went through a divorce, Reba thought it was best to ignore it all. It wasn't easy in the latter situation, because Barbra Jean kept whining to her about Brock, which didn't make it easy for anyone of them. But she managed, which she didn't seem to be able to do now.

This was something she couldn't ignore nor overplay with something else. This was a true disaster. A couple of days had passed and Reba was still trying to figure out what to do. She hadn't dared to visit a doctor yet. Instead she tried to reach Hugh, but he had left for a trip after the party.

She was desperate. She couldn't and didn't want to talk to anyone about it and ignored every try of her family to consult her about her recent feelings, because it wasn't left unnoticed that something was wrong with her. Reba tried to block it all out and tried to overload herself with work in the hope, that she'd forget all about it. Obviously running from it didn't help. She was worried about what's going to happen to her and if she was really pregnant.

Abortion wasn't an option for Reba, because if God had planned for her to have another child, she'd welcome it with open arms. She actually was less scared of being an mother again than the fact what her family would think of her. Usually Reba was trying to be the perfect one, with no flaws. She failed, but most of the time it were the people around her who messed up, not Reba herself. She was scared of the reaction of people to her. She let out a sigh as she stared at the kitchen wall, her hand traveling down her belly to absentmindedly caress it.

Apart from her family, she was scared of Brock's reaction to his mess. Ever since he has divorced from Barbra Jean, the two of them got perfectly along with each other and at one point she even suggested, that there was still something between them. Gladly, Brock felt the same way and they both started to slowly rebuilt their relationship, but kept it under covers. They both wanted to explore first, if their new found relationship was something solid or not.

Reba knew her family was suspecting something, but neither of them tried to butt in in any way. They stayed out of it, which Reba happily appreciated. It usually meant that they're not bothered by the fact, that there might be a future for Reba with Brock in it.

Another sigh followed the previous one and Reba looked at the back door, almost wishing Brock would walk through it. She knew it'd be better if she played with open cards, but she wasn't sure yet how she'd deliver the message to Brock that she may or may not slept with another guy and maybe got pregnant. Subconsciously Reba decided that it was better to wait to tell him, until she know where they both stood and where Reba stood. If she's really pregnant or she was lucky. Plus, she had to prepare herself for such a talk.

It wasn't the first time her life was turned upside down, but this time she knew she'd be the one who set off the trigger for the disaster.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the man she was just wishing to be here. Brock walked into the back door and had a slight frown on is face as he walked over to Reba to greet her.

"Hey," he smiled and leant over to peck her lips, sitting down next to her. Reba accepted the kiss and leaned back.

"Hey," she replied quietly and lowered her gaze to the table, trying to avoid Brock's.

"What's the serious face about?!" His tone had an undertone of concern and he reached his hands out to take hers.

"Nothing," she mumbled to herself and pulled her hands away from him, taking a deep breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" His voice was now full of concern and he leaned closer to Reba, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"No...don't...worry....," she stammered. "I just don't feel very well." This wasn't actually far from the truth and as Brock scooted closer, Reba got up from the chair and walked over to the fridge, getting a bottle of water.

"You've been so distant lately," Brock said in a low voice and got up as well. Reba tensed up immediately and clenched her teeth, gripping her water bottle as she turned around.

"Why'd ya say that?" She sounded surprise, but not surprised enough for Brock.

"Well you're not talking to anyone. Or me for that matter. And you've been so distant lately, it seems like you're avoiding me." He sighed as she finished and took a step closer to Reba. She fixed her eyes on the ground and took a breath full of air before she spoke.

"I might be pregnant with someone else's baby and to be honest, I have no clue who." Her hand clutched her belly and tears were burning her eyes, but she told herself not to cry. She also expected Brock to yell or at her, but he kept a calm and low tone.

"Who did you sleep with?," he asked rather confused.

"I wish I knew.....After your birthday party....the next morning...I woke up with a horrible headache....and no clothes...and I can't remember anything.....," she mumbled and waited for Brock to answer, but instead she heard a light chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?" She yelled and looked up into Brock's face. He was trying not to burst out into laughter, but he failed. Fits of giggles left his body and he was laughing hysterically as Reba grew more and more angry at him. Brock noticed her face and immediately stopped to laugh, trying to calm down his breath.

"Sorry," he grinned like crazy. "But....," his laughter grew little again. "I will tell you what really happened at my party...."

**Flashback**

_The party was near its end, so people were slowly leaving. It had been a long day for everyone and Reba was half laying on the couch, with a wine glass in her hand. Hugh Jones was sitting across from her, refilling her glass over and over again. He was all over her to Brock's dislike, but he had to contain himself, not wanting to make a scene around his family._

_Reba on the other hand wasn't even interested in Hugh. Her head was pounding, but the alcohol seemed like a good friend to her. It made the constant babbling of Hugh more bearable._

_It wasn't long until Van and Cheyenne left, Jake and Kyra went to bed and Barbra Jean, Brock, Reba and Hugh were the only ones left in the living room. While Barbra Jean and Brock cleaned up a little, was Hugh still all over Reba. Brock was now spilling over with anger and jealousy, so he walked over to Hugh and leaded him to door._

_Hugh was protesting, looking at Reba. So Brock closed the door behind him and pushed Hugh against it._

"_Okay listen buddy. Reba is drunk and I won't have you lay your filthy fingers on her. So you better leave now, before I forget my good manners and bring you in a state, where you'll need to fix your own teeth." With that being said, Hugh nodded and quickly made his way off the porch. Brock smiled to himself and walked back inside._

"_Hey I'm off to home...Happy Birthday...," Barbra Jean smiled and got her purse._

"_Thanks...I will put Reba to bed and leave too," he smiled back at her and walked over to the couch._

"_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Reba said and looked up to Brock, holding out her arms. Brock smiled and pulled her up a little, picking her up in his arms._

"_You smell like a brewery." Brock chuckled and started to walk upstairs._

_  
"I know......I may be a liiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttlllleeeeeeeeee tipsy," Reba giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder._

"_I'll bring you to bed..." Brock said and reached the top of the stairs. Reba smiled and look around and when she didn't see someone she turned her face to Brock and kissed him passionately. Brock was surprised, but accepted the kiss from her. They both kissed and he carried her into the bedroom, where Reba struggled to get out of his arms._

"_How about..," she giggled and kicked her shoes away, stumbling almost over her own feet. Brock chuckled and held out his hand to support her._

"_You stay here...tonight...and...we....," she mumbled and fumbled with her dress, stripping it off. But instead she lost her balance and fell on the bed. She quickly shrugged off the dress and rolled on her side, only to see Brock standing there laughing._

_  
"Celebrate a little together.....alone....," she huskily whispered and unclasped her bra, throwing it away. Brock's laugh subsided and he swallowed hard as he saw Reba sitting on the bed half naked. Apparently she wasn't done, because she was now fighting with her panties. She struggled to take them off, but eventually she did it. She threw them at Brock, who caught them. He felt the room spinning and shook his head. He wanted to, but he wouldn't take advantage of her._

"_Come here....Brockie...," she giggled and crawled under the sheets, waiting for Brock to approach her. He walked over to her and sat down next to Reba._

"_I think it's better when I leave now...." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her face, but Reba moved and his lips landed on hers. They both started to kiss and Reba let herself hit the pillows. The kiss grew more intense and passionate by the second, so mentally Brock gave in. He traveled his lips down her neck and chest. His hands seeked her body and caressed her and his lips slowly made their way up, only to find Reba loudly snoring._

_Brock pulled away and chuckled, pulling up the sheets. He kissed her cheeks and forehead and smiled even more as he got up, turning the light of as he left the room._

Reba was looking at the wall, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Brock on the other hand was laughing even harder, walking over to her to wrap his arms around her.

"Common...it's a little funny...," he laughed and kisses the top of her head.

"Funny...FUNNY?....FOR YOU..maybe....," she rasped out and ran her finger over his chest. Brock chuckled and grinned.

"It is....Gave me a great laugh.....although I was a little disappointed," he chuckled and caressed her cheeks.

"Oh?" She quickly looked up and moved her fingers to his collar.

"Well...I was kinda excited by the thought of that.....," he grinned and smirked lightly. Reba was now the one who chuckled and pulled him closer by the collar, kissing him passionately. Brock responded immediately and wrapped his arms tightly around her, picking her up in his arms. Reba on the other hand started to beat his shoulder.

"Nuhu...don't even think about it...that...was just a teaser of what you'll experience....when I want it....," Reba giggled and Brock immediately dropped her to the floor.

"And when that will be?," he asked curiously.

"The day I get to experience something with you that was similar to my situation."

"So never?" Brock laughed.

"Exactly," Reba winked and swayed her hips against his when she left the room. Brock's eyes grew wide, realizing what she meant.

"Reba....REBA...you...may....MAY.....wanna reconsider....THAT....," he cried out and ran after her, only to hear a hysterical laugh in response.

**THE END**


End file.
